Gold items
Equipment Gradeless # White # Blue # Silver # Gold # Legendary # Epic # Saint Armaments (split into 12 levels) # Divine Earth Armaments (split into 12 levels) # Emperor Heaven Armaments (split into 12 levels) There is also different kind of Armaments Weapon Star Slashing Sword Grade: Gold, Stats: Strength +8, Constitution +4, Agility +2, Description: A Half-Legendary grade weapon that has become rusty due to the passage of time, becoming an ordinary Gold grade weapon. Nine Mystic Sabre Grade: Gold, Stats: Strength +8, Constitution +8, Agility +6, Description: A saber forged from Black Iron Ore. It is incredibly sharp. Underworld Shadow’s Sword – Battle Grade: Gold, Stats: Strength +12, Agility +7, Description: One of the pieces of the Battle-wielder’s Equipment Set. This piece of equipment is a piece of legacy equipment that can evolve with its owner. It contains hidden power from its last owner. When all three pieces of the equipment set are equipped, the owner can obtain the last owner’s Legacy. Inferno Arrow a Gold grade arrow. This arrow contains a massive amount of Fire-type energy that can deal an incredible amount of damage. What’s more, this arrow has a homing effect – even someone who doesn’t know how to use a bow and arrow will be able to hit his enemies with it. What’s more, this arrow is reusable and not a single-use item Accessory Underworld Shadow’s Ring – Battle Grade: Gold, Stats: All stats +4, Description: One of the pieces of the Battle-wielder’s Equipment Set. This piece of equipment is a piece of legacy equipment that can evolve with its owner. It contains hidden power from its last owner. When all three pieces of the equipment set are equipped, the owner can obtain the last owner’s Legacy. Armor Heroic Shield Grade: Gold, Stats: Strength +10, Constitution +12, Description: A large shield forged from Hardearth Rock. It has an extremely strong defense. Underworld Shadow’s Clothes – Battle Grade: Gold, Stats: Strength +6, Agility +7, Constitution +6, Description: One of the pieces of the Battle-wielder’s Equipment Set. This piece of equipment is a legacy piece of equipment that can evolve with its owner. It contains hidden power from its last owner. When all three pieces of the equipment set are equipped, the owner can obtain the last owner’s Legacy. Windwalker Boots Grade: Gold, Stats: Strength +5, Intelligence +5, Constitution +10, Agility +12, Description: Wearing these boots gives Wind’s Blessing and increases walking speed. Great White Armour Grade: Gold, Stats: Strength +6, Constitution +10, Agility +4, Intelligence +4, Description: An inner armor with powerful defensive abilities. It is incredibly comfortable to wear. Material Black Iron Ore Grade: Gold, Description: Can be used to forge Gold grade equipment. Clearsky Gold Grade: Gold, Description: A type of ordinary Gold grade material that can be used to forge Gold grade equipment. Hardearth Rock a Gold grade material that can be used to forge Gold grade equipment. Other Bloodraising Pill Grade: Gold (Stage 4), Description: A medicinal pill that can upgrade a beast’s bloodline Humans or Humanoid creatures cannot use this pill. Den – Clown Bone Fish (Intermediate Den: 290,883/450,000), Grade: Gold, Description: A Clown Bone Fish Den that spawns 265-345 Clown Bone Fish per day. Orc Wolf Den (Basic Town 28,834/450,000) Grade: Gold, Description: A Special Den fused from an Orc Blood Crystal and a Wolf Den. It can spawn 45-75 Orc Wolves per day. Giant Deer Den (Basic Town 28,834/450,000) Grade: Gold, Description: A Special Den fused from an Elf Blood Crystal and Deer Den. It can spawn 45-75 Giant Deer per day. Sword Mark The Sword Mark was a mark that could store swords. Upon using it, a mark would appear on one's body, which would function like a spatial ring but was quite different. The swords within the Sword Mark would be able to freely enter or exit, and the Sword Mark could be used even in places where spatial rings were sealed. Moreover, it had a function that could maintain the swords. there were 42 rectangular slots, meaning that he could store 42 swords.